


Help from an Unexpected Source

by laelreenia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, FLARP, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/laelreenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros, injured in a flarping accident, (not the one that left him paralyzed) find a very unlikely source of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help from an Unexpected Source

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockyaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pockyaddict).



> This is based off of a roleplay I had on MSPARP, I was the Tavros and my darling pockyaddict was the Dualscar!

Tavros moaned, clutching his stomach. A flarp session gone awry and he had ended up with Vriska’s blade in his stomach. This wasn’t the first time one of her attacks had ‘gone wrong’ and hit Tavros instead of their opponent. She blamed it on bad luck when she rolled her dice, but Tavros was beginning to think it was intentionsional. Tavros groaned, leaning up against a tree for support, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed a blurry figure, well, everything was blurry.

“Help...” Tavros called pathetically, not sure how loud he was being or how far away the figure actually was, for him to actually be heard.

Dualscar turned around, hearing a feeble cry behind him, his eyes widened a bit, he moved towards the injured troll, “Summoner?” No that couldn’t be right, this troll was far too small to be The Summoner, and he didn’t have wings. There was definitely a resemblance though.

The smaller troll looked up, “I’m T-Tavros,” he managed to get out before he started coughing, brown blood spilling from between his lips. Tavros’ legs gave out from beneath him, sending him crashing to the ground, before Dualscar could reach him.

Dualscar knelt down next to Tavros, carefully rolling to injured troll onto his back, so he could see the wound, “What happened to you?” he muttered softly.

“V-Vriska she...” Tavros winced, everything hurt, the slightest movement just made everything worse.

“Vriska?” Dualscar asked, it was not a name he was familiar with.

Tavros groaned, “Vriska... Serket, my... F-Flarp partner.”

Dualscar raised an eyebrow, Serket, now that was a name he was familiar with.

Tavros started coughing again, the blood spraying from his mouth splattering onto Dualscar’s clothing, “What did she do to you exactly?” he inquired, the more he knew about the injury, the sooner he could judge whether or not it would be safe to move the young brown blood.

“S-stabbed me...” Tavros whimpered still holding the wound in his midsection.

Dualscar winced, poor kid. He placed his hand over Tavros’ smaller one pressed against the wound, warm brown blood seeping through his fingers, “With what?”

“K-knife,” Tavros hissed as Dualscar applied more pressure to the wound.

Dualscar sighed, “Can you stand?” He figured the answer would be no, but he had learned long ago, not to underestimate brown bloods, especially the Summoner, and this troll certainly had all the appearances of being The Summoner’s descendant.

“I-I d-don’t think so...” Tavros whimpered, before trying, and failing, to push himself into a sitting position.

Dualscar just nodded, “I suppose I’ll have to carry you then.”

“Wha?” Tavros gave a small cry, as Dualscar lifted him off the ground. Dualscar taking the utmost care to jostle Tavros as little as possible.

Tavros groaned as Dualscar started walking, leaning into the older troll’s chest, fisting a bloodied hand in Dualscar’s shirt.

Seeing the brown blood curl into him, made Dualscar realize that Tavros most likely had no idea who he was being helped by, because had he known, Dualscar could guarantee that the young troll would not be acting like this.

Dualscar picked up his pace slightly when his hive came into a view. A large ship, anchored just off of the reef. Large flags adorned with the symbol of Aquarius flapped in the breeze.

Tavros raised his head a little, glancing around at the mostly empty beach, “Where are we?” he asked weakly.

“My hive, there’s a medic on board, she’ll be able to fix you up,” Dualscar explained, nodding in the direction of the ship, as he waded out into the water.

“Y-your hive?” Tavros’ eyes widened, “B-but that means....”

Dualscar looked down at the small troll in his arms curiously, awaiting his further reaction.

“Y-you’re D-D-Dualscar...” Tavros stammered, eyes wide in fear.

Dualscar paused as the gangplank was lowered into the water, “Who else would I be?”

Tavros started shaking, “I’m s-sorry, I-I didn’t,” the young troll was cut short by a series of harsh coughs, fortunately he didn’t cough up any more blood.

Dualscar started the ascent up the gangplank, “Sorry? For what?”

“N-not realizing...” Tavros coughed again, this time from his throat being raw more than anything else.  
Dualscar just shook his head, “It’s not your fault, you were pretty out of it, when I found you kid. You still want my help?

Tavros nodded, not saying anything else, he didn’t really have much of a choice.

“The you’ll just have to trust that I’m not interested in culling you,” Dualscar said, carrying Tavros below deck, and then down a small dark hallway.

Tavros swallowed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut, the pain had dulled some, but it still had him shaking like a leaf.

Using his shoulder, Dualscar pushed open the door to the medical room, setting Tavros down on a table and stepping aside as a female troll came over to look at Tavros’ wound.

Tavros winced as his back came into contact with the hard surface of the table.

The female troll was silent as she pulled Tavros’ shirt up, so she could inspect to wound. Tavros whimpered, pain flaring through him every time the female troll touched his wound.

She paused, giving Tavros a reassuring smile, before she began to clean the wound. Tavros cried out, whatever the towel had been soaked in caused a fiery stinging sensation to spread throughout the tissue surrounding the wound.

The female troll paused what she was doing, and pulled over a small cart with various surgical tools on it. She picked up a needle and surgical thread, before turning back to Tavros.

Tavros shut his eyes, he figured he knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to see it.

Dualscar had moved to the head of the table, and began running his hand through Tavros’ hair in an effort to keep the young troll still and calm while the troll nurse, stitched Tavros’ wound shut.

Tavros whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes, Dualscar did his best to awkwardly comfort the young troll, but he really wasn’t that good at this sort of thing, “You’re fine Tavros, she knows what she’s doing.”

Tavros clamped his teeth down on his lip to keep from crying out, and by the time the female troll was finished there was a thin line of blood trickling down Tavros’ chin.

Clean the wound one final time before bandaging it, the female troll left, leaving Tavros and Dualscar alone.

“W-why didn’t you cull me?” Tavros asked, trying to sit up.

“I’m not overly fond of anyone bearing the name Serket,” Dualscar said, sliding a hand behind Tavros’ shoulders helping him up into a sitting position.

Tavros winced, clutching his stomach, “S-sorry...”

“You don’t have to apologize for asking a question,” Dualscar replied, if he was indeed the Summoners descendant he sure was a lot less confident. 

“N-nervous habit,” Tavros muttered by way of an explanation. 

“You do seem very nervous,” Dualscar remarked.

“C-can you blame me, uh, ever since I was a grub, I’ve heard stories about the things the seadwellers did t-to the lowbloods...” Tavros looked down at his lap, realizing, with relief, that the pain was ebbing, he wondered if there had been painkillers, in what the female troll had used to clean his wound.

Dualscar sighed, “Most of those stories are probably true.”

“I sh-should probably, uh, g-get back to my h-hive...” Tavros said, nervously, wondering now, if he would even be allowed to leave.

“Can you get there on your own?” Dualscar asked, rather doubtfully.

“Maybe,” Tavros said, wincing as he swung his legs over the edge of the table, and gradually putting his weight on them. Gasping in pain Tavros fell. Dualscar reached out, catching the young troll before he hit the ground.

“Apparently not,” Dualscar said, helping Tavros up to his feet, and back onto the table.

Tavros’ breathing was heavy, “Th-thanks for catching me.”

“Sure thing,” Dualscar replied, straightening himself out, he glanced briefly down at his clothes, which were more or less covered with brown blood, they’d have to be burned he decided.

“S-so, c-could you, uh, help me back to m-my hive?” Tavros asked tentatively, not wanting to push his luck.

Dualscar grinned, “On one condition.”

 

Tavros tensed, “W-what is it?”

“That you ask without stuttering,” Dualscar said.

Tavros swallowed, relaxing visibly, “Could you, please, help me, to my hive?” It was harder than he had expected, but he managed it.

Dualscar chuckled, holding out a hand to help Tavros down from the table.

Taking Dualscar’s hand Tavros carefully climbed down from the table, wobbling slightly, before taking a tentative step forward, hoping he wouldn’t fall.

Slowly, and painstakingly they made their way off of Dualscar’s ship and back towards Tavros’ hive. Despite Tavros’ determination, they barely made it halfway before Tavros couldn’t go any further.

Dualscar helped him sit down at the base of a tree, Tavros was shaking from exertion and his face was twisted in pain from the walking tugging at the stitches, “I’ll carry you the rest of the way,” Dualscar told him, lifting the younger troll into his arms, “You’ll just have to tell me where to go.”

Tavros nodded, his shaking breathing slowly returning to normal.

When they reached Tavros’ hive Dualscar set Tavros down, just outside the door, “Are you good to go?”

“C-could you help me to my respite block?” Tavros asked, grimacing, he still doubted his ability to walk on his own.

Dualscar nodded, he’d come this far, a few more yards wouldn’t hurt, “You can lean on me if you need to,” Dualscar said, noticing the pained expression Tavros wore from just standing.

Tavros sagged against Dualscar, clearly in pain but saying nothing, Dualscar helped him up the stairs to his respite block, stepping over the host plushies and fiduspawn eggs that littered the floor.

Once inside his respite block Tavros pulled away from Dualscar collapsing into a nest of blankets in the far corner.

Dualscar raised an eyebrow, “Not your recupercoon? You’d heal faster.”

“Yeah, my horns don’t, uh, really fit, it makes sleeping, uh, kind of uncomfortable,” Tavros said, wrapping a particularly fuzzy and warm blanket around himself, wincing as he turned the wrong way.

“I would imagine, maybe a hammock would be a good idea,” Dualscar suggested.

“Maybe,” Tavros said with a yawn, “I, uh, like my nest though. Th-thanks again for everything...”

Dualscar nodded, exiting the younger trolls hive to head back to his own.

Inside his own hive, Tavros sighed, as Tinkerbull flew into his room, curling up next to Tavros and licking his face, “I’m okay Tink,” Tavros muttered, “I just need sleep.” Tinkerbull settled down to sleep next to Tavros. ‘Maybe seadwellers aren’t so bad,” Tavros thought before he drifted of to the waking dreams of Prospit.


End file.
